Sakagami Heather
is one of the main characters in Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. Ginga's best friend. She is more confident than Ginga however she is calm. Her cure alter ego is , the miraculous sparkling star whose theme colour is yellow History Seeing Ginga and Nebula transform into Cure Solar and Cure Lunar As Heather was walking home from school, she was confronted by Inu who noticed her Linkle Stone Diamond on her bag's keychain. Ginga and Nebula then heard Heather scream due to Inu calling a Yokubaru causing the two girls to run to her side. Ginga and Nebula told Heather to hide behind a bush and the two girls transformed into Cure Solar and Cure Lunar. Transforming into Cure Starburst for the first time While hiding from the fight, Heather noticed a Star Shaped phone-like object fall from the sky. Her keychain then reacted and turned into the Linkle Stone Diamond. She then opened up the phone-like object and shouting "''Shooting Star Jewelryle''" and became Cure Starburst Appearance Heather As Heather, she has gold hair that has part of it left and part of it tied up and gold eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow long-sleeve dress, white tights and yellow flats Cure Starburst Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Personality Ginga's best friend. She is very confident and can be energetic however she is normally calm Cure Starburst is the alter ego of Heather. She represents and holds the power of the stars. To transform, she must have the Linkle Starphone and say "''Shooting Star Jewelryle''". In this form, she can either perform Diamond Mystery or Diamond Destiny with the group, in which she needs her Star Wand Ruby Style is the form Heather obtains in episode 5. In this form, she can either perform Ruby Romance or Ruby Fury with the group Sapphire Style is the form Heather obtains in episode 9. In this form, she can either perform Sapphire Inteligente or Sapphire Storm with the group Topaz Style is the form Heather obtains in episode 13. In this form, she can either perform Topaz Espérance or Topaz Dream with the group Attacks Individual * is the attack Cure Starburst performs in her Dia Style. To perform it, she needs her Star Wand and the Linkle Stone Diamond * is the attack Cure Starburst performs in her Ruby Style. To perform it, she needs her Star Wand and the Linkle Stone Ruby * is the attack Cure Starburst performs in her Sapphire Style. To perform it, she needs her Star Wand and the Linkle Stone Sapphire * is the attack Cure Starburst performs in her Topaz Style. To perform it, she needs her Star Wand and the Linkle Stone Topaz * is the attack Cure Starburst can perform with the Linkle Stone Amethyst * * * * Etymology : Saka (坂) means "slope/hill", Gami (上) means "up" is a popular English and Scottish given name''' for girls. It simply means "heather" from the English word for the variety of small shrubs with pink or white flowers which commonly grow in rocky areas. It is derived from Middle English hather. ''Cure Starburst ''means a pattern of lines or rays radiating from a central object or source of light. Songs Heather's voice actress, '''Kimoto Orie, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays Singles * [[Starlight Illusion|'Starlight Illusion']] Trivia * Cure Starburst shares her name with a brand of sweets known as Starburst Gallery Category:Hickmanm Category:Hickmanmcures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Category:Shining Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Cures Category:Yellow Cures